


Six Months

by COiNELOT



Series: COiNELOT 2016 Countdown Images [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Conventions, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COiNELOT/pseuds/COiNELOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little countdown graphic to announce our Merthur convention in October 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Made in April 2016 for our Merthur convention by the kind [ peasgopopping](http://peasgopopping.tumblr.com/), originally posted on tumblr [here](http://coinelot.tumblr.com/post/142954161182/hello-hello-thank-you-to-peasgopopping-for).
> 
> Thank you for these two cuties doing our promo for us!

### [art will be back soon!]


End file.
